


Big boy (gawsten dd/lb)

by littleaws



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleaws/pseuds/littleaws
Summary: Awsten tries to be a big boy and it doesn't work out





	Big boy (gawsten dd/lb)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and it's not very good, but hopefully someone will enjoy it :)

Awsten bit his lip, a small whimper escaping the back of his throat as he felt the pressure in his bladder grow with every second. He tightened his legs together, hoping to god that the man under him wasn't paying attention to him. 

“You okay bubby?” Geoff asked, already knowing what was wrong but wanting to let Awsten tell him. However, the smaller boy just nodded and shifted his focus back to the movie. 

It didn't last long, eventually Awsten was changing his position, emitting a small gasp as he felt his underwear dampen the slightest bit. He bit down on his lip impossibly hard, wrapping his legs around one of Geoff's as he tried keeping his flood back. The older man sighed to himself, wishing Awsten would just speak up. But the boy was bladder shy, even around Geoff who had been his dom for almost a year.

He felt the blonde tighten his legs around his own, grinding down as he kept his teary eyes glued to the screen. Another whimper was heard, the older man biting his lip as he felt his leg get the slightest bit wet. 

“D-Daddy?” Awsten suddenly asked, his voice shaky as he tightened his legs again, basically cutting off Geoff's circulation. 

“Yes, babyboy?” he answered with a smirk, already knowing what was about to be said. 

“C-Can I go t-to...um,” he trailed off, his eyes watering as he tried to find the words. 

“To where bub?” Geoff said, acting clueless as he stared at his desperate little sub squirming on his lap. 

“Um,” Awsten whimpered. He felt himself leak again, this time a much larger amount and he urgently stuttered out, “Potty, n-needa go potty now.”

“No,” Geoff said simply, turning his eyes back to the movie. He watched as Awsten's face fell, his composure beginning to crumble as he stared up with a clueless expression.

“No?” Awsten squeaked out, his voice wavering as he continued, “W-Why not?”

“Why did you wait till the last minute to tell me? You know you're not allowed to do that,” the older one said, running a hand over the smaller one's swollen bladder as a string of whimpers escaped his lips. 

“D-Don’t know,” Awsten said, a tear escaping as he felt another leak, this one fully wetting Geoff's jeans as well. His face was bright red from embarrassment, feeling vulnerable as the older boy glanced down and looked back up into his eyes. 

“If you were a big boy I’d let you go,” he said as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy. “Big boys tell daddy when they need to go.”

Awsten whimpered, trying to focus on the movie again but it was impossible. The pain in his bladder was too much. “Please d-daddy, c-can’t hold it no more,” he choked out, tears coming full force now as the older man turned him around so that the smaller boy was straddling his waist. 

“Should've thought about that earlier,” he said, smiling at his distraught little who was losing control on his lap. He knew if Awsten didn't wanna do this he would either get up and run or use his safe word. The sub had never been scared to back out of things even in the beginning of their relationship.

Awsten grinded down on his dom’s lap, choking on a sob as he felt the little bit of control he had slipping. His jeans began slowly growing wet, the liquid spreading to Geoff quickly and he choked on a cry as he hid his face in the man's shoulder. The dom’s hand found its way to his babyboy’s bladder, pressing down as Awsten's muffled cries grew.

“S-Sorry,” he choked out, sniffling and trying to cut off the flow, not realizing how much Geoff loved this. 

“Keep going doll,” he said, pressing a kiss to Awsten's cheek as he felt the flood start to taper off, knowing the boy was trying to stop on purpose. “Nothing to be embarrassed of.”

Awsten whimpered, feeling Geoff press down again and he gave up on trying to fight it. He sighed, a soft moan sneaking past his lips at the relief and Geoff played with his hair as he let go completely.

The dom was enjoying this way more than he should've been, smirking to himself as he felt his own lap flooded by his little boy. His eyes were wide at just how much he was holding, the stream going on at least a full minute now. He whispered reassurances into the smaller boy's ear, knowing how embarrassed he was to be seen in such a vulnerable state. 

“Damn bubby, you really had to go, didn't you?” Geoff said rhetorically, not having to look down to know the boy's face was bright red. He traced his fingers through his little’s hair, pressing his lips to the top of his forehead and saying, “You're so cute when you're like this.”

After another thirty seconds, his flood finally slowed to a stop, Geoff pulling back and looking at his sub with loving eyes. He was still crying, eyes on his lap as he clung to his dom. 

“Sowwy,” he whimpered. Geoff put a finger under his chin and lifted it so they were looking at each other. Something about Awsten's red cheeks and pouty lips drove Geoff insane, he was convinced he had the most adorable boyfriend in the entire world. 

“You did so good, baby,” Geoff said breathlessly. “So so good.”

Awsten sniffled, hiccuping and burying his face in Geoff's chest. He was really fucking embarrassed. He knew Geoff was into this and so was he, but that didn't make him feel any less gross.

As if reading his mind, Geoff asked him softly, “Do you wanna go take a bath now?” He moved a hand up to Awsten's hair and played with the ends carefully. It had grown a bit too long for the sub's liking, but Geoff thought it looked adorable. Awsten nodded, clinging to Geoff's body and letting out a whine when he stood up. 

“Shh,” Geoff soothed. He rubbed his back while walking them into the bathroom. “‘s okay, you did amazing baby. You're such a good boy, aren't you?”

Awsten buried his face in Geoff's chest as his cheeks heated up from the praise. Geoff sat him on the toilet and began running the bath, adding in some bubbles and getting Awsten's bath toys from under the sink. While the tub was filling up, he turned to his baby and slowly took off his shirt for him. He tossed it aside and unbuttoned Awsten's pants, peeling them off and throwing it down as well. When he got to Awsten's boxers, he looked up silently asking for permission. Even when it wasn't sexual, Geoff always wanted permission to undress him. He never wanted to make Awsten uncomfortable.

Awsten nodded, sniffling as Geoff took off his boxers and put them down. He lifted the smaller boy into the tub and handed him a rubber ducky. Awsten took it and looked up to his dom expectantly. 

“I know tiny, I'm getting in, hang on,” he assured him. He undressed himself and stepped into the bath, pulling Awsten onto his lap and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Awsten babbled mindlessly. He played with his toys and leaned back on Geoff's chest. “Daddy wan’ play?” he asked. 

Geoff nodded, taking one of Awsten's toys and playing along with his little. After a few minutes Awsten was bored and Geoff set his toys aside and began washing him off. He wiped him down with the washcloth and then himself, then got out and got dressed. . 

“Up up,” Geoff said, leaning down and lifting Awsten out of the tub. He set him down on the toilet and used a princess towel to dry the smaller boy off. “Do you want a diaper?” 

Awsten nodded, blushing and looking down bashfully. Maybe he wasn't a big boy today. But that was okay, Geoff loved him no matter what and he knew that.

Geoff grabbed one of the patterned diapers from under the sink and slipped it under Awsten's butt, sprinkling a bit of powder and taping up the sides. Once that was done he put Awsten in a pastel purple sweater and some knee socks, lifting him up and pressing a kiss to his babyboy's head. 

“You feel better now?” Geoff asked him softly. Awsten nodded and leaned against his chest, popping his thumb into his mouth and shutting his eyes. 

“Baba,” Awsten mumbled from behind his thumb. 

Geoff nodded, “Alright bubby, we'll get you one.”

He went to the kitchen and made quick work of preparing Awsten's bottle, whispering sweet nothings into his tired baby's ear until it was done. He grabbed it, adjusting Awsten in his arms and carrying him into the bedroom. 

“Do you want a story?” Geoff asked. Awsten nodded and made grabby hands towards his Dr Seuss book that was on the nightstand. The dom smiled and grabbed it, sitting down on the bed with Awsten on his lap. He adjusted the smaller boy in his arms and brought the bottle to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he suckled down the milk. 

Geoff began reading the story to him, Awsten giggling at the funny voices his daddy put on for each of the characters. Once he was done with his bottle Geoff set it aside and replaced it with his minnie mouse pacifier, it was his first one and still his favorite. 

He finished up the book, noticing his baby's eyelids barely open and said softly, “You ready for bed, angel?”

Awsten nodded wordlessly, making a few inaudible noises as Geoff pulled a blanket over the two of them and moved so he was spooning Awsten. 

“N'night daddy,” Awsten whispered, his words muffled by the pacifier. 

“Night, tiny,” Geoff responded, tightening his hold on Awsten. He had the most adorable little in the whole world, and he wanted to make sure that Awsten knew that. 

And he did.


End file.
